<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Like To Be Handed Things - A Quarantine Gift Collection by rhps_brad_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791966">I Don't Like To Be Handed Things - A Quarantine Gift Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan'>rhps_brad_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Hail the King (Marvel Short Film), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A WIP collection of short prompt fills set in the MCU and Fantastic Four verse. All prompts taken from the fanfiction subreddit.</p><p>Happy birthday, Sam!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>April 1: It started with a strong drink. (300 words)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a vodka martini - very dry, with olives. A lot of olives. Like, at least three olives, if Tony had recalled correctly. There had been a lot of information coming at him that night and while he had forgotten Pepper on the roof, he hadn't soon forgotten the drink she'd requested before he did. </p><p>After he'd announced he was Iron Man in front of the entire room of reporters, he knew he'd made her life so much harder than it had been before. With the press conference over, he went into his office where she was waiting for him. </p><p>"What was that?" Pepper asked of him as he strolled right past her. "You had cards. Why didn't you stick to the cards?" It was an absurd question, really and Pepper knew it. When had he <i>ever</i> stuck to the cards in all the years she'd worked for him? </p><p>For his part, Tony gave a small shrug and continued over to the bar cart and mini fridge in the room, uncharacteristically quiet for once in his life.</p><p>"What does this even mean?" Pepper continued on, rambling now. "Have you even thought it through? I mean, of <i>course</i> you've not thought it through because if you had, you would have realized what an absolutely insane and ridiculous idea it was to tell everyone you're this... this..."</p><p>"Superhero?" Tony supplied. </p><p>"I was going to say... I don't know what I was going to say, but it wasn't that," Pepper said, still upset and flustered. She finally glanced over, taking notice of him. "What are you doing? Are you... Are you <i>drinking</i> because I really don't think that now's the time. There are going to be reporters waiting outside when you leave and--"</p><p>"It's not for me," He said to her, cutting her off mid-rant. Tony had finished making the drink and he went over to her, arm outstretched with the martini glass in his hand. "Dry vodka martini, right? Side of olives," He said with a small smirk. </p><p>Pepper stared at the drink in his hand, a little stunned at the gesture. It was coming from a man that never could so much as remember her birthday in all the years she'd worked for him, but now he knew her favorite drink? Still, she accepted it and for that, Tony was grateful. It had been the least he could do for her.</p><p>"Will that be all, Ms. Potts?"</p><p>"That will be all, Mr. Stark."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>April 2: I can't believe I'm sitting in jail with you of all people. (200 words)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set after the events of The Mandarin short "All Hail The King" and in an AU after the events of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Doomsy! My God, is that you? <i>It is you</i>!" </p><p>Justin Hammer was practically walking on air as he approached the other beleaguered billionaire. He had recently been transferred across the country to another federal prison after a massive security breach had endangered the lives of the inmates and at least one had escaped. Hammer, for his part, was enjoying the change of scenery already. </p><p>Victor couldn't hide the look of disgust that briefly crossed his features as Hammer sat down next to him, far too close for comfort. He'd never been able to stand the man years before when they were both titans of industry. He shifted uncomfortably away from him, but that only made Hammer advance towards him further. </p><p>"Hammer," He greeted him curtly. </p><p>"Say, what are those things, huh?" Justin asked, looking over the wristbands Victor was sporting and even being so bold as to give them a little poke. "Somebody's got a little <i>bling bling</i>, am I right?" He asked with a laugh, giving Victor a slap on the back. </p><p>Doom's jaw tensed. The man was as insufferable as ever and he wasn't letting up. "They're power inhibitors." </p><p>"Oh yeah. That's right. You've got the whole..." Hammer held his hands out, making a sort of pulsing gesture with his fingers to mimic Doom's electricity powers. He gave him another dopey sort of grin, far more amused by his own antics than Victor ever would be. "Anyway, looks like we're gonna be roomies," He mentioned. "Can you believe it? I mean what are the odds?" </p><p>Doom stood up from the edge of the cot and went to the door of the cell. "Guards!" He called out. He waited until the nearest guard was nearer before he continued. "I'd like to be placed into protective custody," He requested. </p><p>The guard glanced from Doom to Hammer and back again. "<i>Protective</i> custody?" He asked, skeptically. Doom's reputation had preceded him and so had Hammer's. </p><p>"The protection isn't for my benefit," He explained, giving a pointed glance to Hammer. Victor didn't want to add more time to his own sentence. The guard seemed to catch his drift. </p><p>"We'll make the arrangements, Inmate," The guard assured him. For Victor, it couldn't come soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>